As resistance change type memories, various memories such as a superlattice-type phase change memory, a phase change memory, and an ion memory have been proposed and developed. The principles of the respective memory operations thereof are different from each other in the use of filament formation due to a phase change in superlattice, a change in crystal state, ion conduction, or the like. However, any of the memories is common in that the resistance of the memory device transitions to a high resistance state and a low resistance state due to the application of a voltage or a current. In these memory devices, a reduction in manufacturing cost is also required.